joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vegeta (Zero Logic Edition)
|-|Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ God= |-|SSJ Blue= |-|SSJ Blue Evolved= Summary Prince Vegeta 'is the disgraced prince of the Saiyan race, and the deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. After the destruction of his planet, he seeks out the Dragon Balls on Earth to become immortal. After a grueling loss, he travels to Planet Namek to try once again. Eventually, he chooses to rebel against Frieza, ultimately resulting in his temporary death, where he pleads with Son Goku to avenge the Saiyans. After his revival, he eventually settles on Earth, slowly changing him from egotistical and narcissistic, to a bold, perhaps caring personality, yet never loosing the great pride of the Saiyans. He goes on to battle threats to the whole universe, then even beings who rival the Gods. And thanks to no logic, "screw canon", and the "death of the author" concept, Vegeta is as strong as you need him to be. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 5-A |''' High 4-C | '3-C '| At least '3-A '| 'High 2-A '| '1-A '| '0 '| '''Memetic Name: 'Vegeta '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''29 - 52 (physically 57) at the end of ''Dragon Ball Z 'Classification: '''Vegetable Saiyan '''Powers and Abilities: '''Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers, and he changed the weather by powering up), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Explosion Manipulation (via Dirty Fireworks), Flight, Accelerated Development(Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Presumably copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Rage Power, Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru also gives him Breath Attack and Type 1 Large Size, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Cold, Radiations, and Mind Manipulation (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower), Adapted up to over 450° times Earth's gravity via the Gravity Machine in the Buu Saga, Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings) | All previous abilities, His barriers can keep out poisons and render absorptionineffective, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation(Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Heat, Absolute Zero and Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Time Manipulation | All previous abilities, as well as Resistance to Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Was able to overpower Toppo's Energy of Destruction, which had been shown to be able to affect the infinite World of Void, as well as being able to lock fists with him while Toppo was cloaked in the same applied Destruction energy), Limited Power Nullification (Nullified Toppo's energy attacks), Immortality (Type 10) | As before to an unfathomably greater extent, Meme Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Tier Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level '(Comparable, if not superior, to his father, who obliterated several planets at once) | '''Large Star level '(Fought for a time with Frieza's Final form, who, in First Form, destroyed Planet Vegeta with a ball that started at about 1/50 the size of his finger) | 'Galaxy level '(Superior to the crybaby cousin of Broly (of the same name) in his restrained SSJ form, who destroyed a galaxy in seconds) | At least 'Universe level '(In the league of Ultimate Gohan, who was stated to be the strongest in the universe. This only means that he is superior to base DBS Broly lowballed, and Vegeta therefore scales) | 'High Multiverse level '(Massively superior to Goku, who went to grab Future Zeno in the time machine despite the entire timeline being destroyed on a 4-D scale) | 'Outerverse level '(His Super Saiyan Blue came to surpass the first Ultra Instinct -Sign-, who shook a structure that was boundless) | 'True Abstraction '(SSJ Broly vs Goku was described in a very credible guide as "The mightiest vs the mightiest", meaning no normal being surpassed them. As Zeno is omnipotent, and Vegeta scales to Goku, it only means they are above Zeno completely) | 'Memetic '(Screamed so loudly, he broke through dimensions, destroyed the Adobe Flash Player error screen, and literally embodies ''THE HYPE'') 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Far superior to Piccolo, who fired a beam to the moon in seconds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Shat on bascially all of the Ginyu force by the end and then fought Frieza) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Far faster then before) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Scales to Goku who crossed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times lightspeed) | 'Immesurable '(Scales to Goku moving in a timeless dimension) | 'Irrelevant '(By virtue of tier) | 'Irrelevant '| '''Memetic Lifting Strength: Unknown, but he looks very buff | Memetic Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class '''| Large Star Class''' | Galactic '| '''Universal '| 'High Multiversal '| 'Outerversal '| 'Abstract Class '| '''Memetic Durability: Dwarf Star level '| '''Large Star level | Galaxy level '| Universe level''' |''' High Multiverse level | '''Outerverse level |''' True Abstraction |''' Memetic Stamina: '''Ludicrous. Trains for days on end, even when Goku is being annoying | Incomprehensible, Can scream for a long fucking time, and ''THE HYPE probably increases it 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Based on tier with Ki blasts and attacks | Everywhere, good luck getting away 'Standard Equipment: 'His SaiYAN suit, used to have a useless scouter, the untaintable widow's peak 'Intelligence: '''Despite his cocky attitude, Vegeta is a Combat Genius. He easily outmaneuvered Frieza's forces, feigning confidence with his energy drained. He grew to outmach Goku Black in a matter of months despite the latter's insane Reactive Power Level. He has also become less arrogant as time has gone on. | Literally too smart. Always holds back his ungodly ability to strategise. Not even the mighty Joeseph Joestar can read his next line '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant, cocky, prideful. Though these have become less problematic over time | Legitimately nothing. Any idea of weakness is actually a strength. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. * Big Bang Attack: After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. * Dirty Fireworks: By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. * Final Explosion: The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. After his Super Saiyan Blue Super Evolution, Vegeta became powerful enough to use this technique without dying. * Final Flash: One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. * Galick Gun: Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. * Kienzan: Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. * Power Ball: An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. * Oozaru: When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. * Super Saiyan: The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. ** Super Saiyan 2nd Grade: Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. * Super Saiyan God: A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Vegeta reached this form through training with Whis. In this form, Vegeta gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. ** Super Saiyan Blue: A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. *** Super Saiyan Blue Evolution: Through breaking his limits in a similar manner to Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation, he was able to tap into a further degree of Super Saiyan Blue, similar to Super Saiyan 2, which allowed Vegeta to fight competently against Jiren and, after powering up, defeat Toppo, who had become equal to a God of Destruction. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super Pre-ToP | Tournament of Power | Post-Tournament of Power/Broly Saga '''| '''TFS Others Notable Victories: ''' Virtually everyone who thought they could win '''Notable Losses: Arale (Non-TFS, speed equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Overpowered Category:Memetic tier